Afterglow
by Chatterpie
Summary: Just a little thing. Marluxia and Zexion.


Zexion loved these moments. The air was still, silent. Even their breathing had softened, calmed down. Allowing himself a small smile, he pressed his lips against the quickly-cooling skin beneath him, drawing a soft "hm" in response. Fingers wound themselves into his hair and he tilted his head up to meet piercing blue eyes, now gazing at him with soft fondness. Hard to believe that, only minutes ago, those eyes had been glaring at him with cool, malicious intent as he was manipulated, forced, _dominated._ He felt a shiver of delight at the memory.

The fingers that were in his hair now ghosted down to brush over his lips, and he flicked his tongue over them teasingly. He took the tip of the slender index finger into his mouth and bit, hard enough to elicit a hiss.

"Zexion, that hurts." The deep voice rumbled beneath him.

"Hmm, just returning the favour," he replied, releasing the fingertip with a last, loving lick. Letting his head fall to rest against the sharp edge of a collarbone, hand reaching out to brush through soft strands of carnation-pink hair.

"I wouldn't hurt you if you didn't resist me so stubbornly."

"Now where would be the fun in that?" He murmured quietly, earning an amused chuckle. Those cool, teasing fingertips moved over his shoulder, down his spine, finding the savage little scratches that marred Zexion's skin and stroking over them lightly. Chills erupted over his skin from just that slight contact, and he shifted restlessly.

"Marluxia..." he breathed. His fingers curled into a fist around a lock of hair, not pulling, just holding.

"Yes?" The voice held a softly mocking note.

"Don't...tease me."

The hand stilled then, palm flattening in a comforting way. Zexion brushed his nose lightly against Marluxia's collarbone, a mute gesture of thanks. All movement stilled, then, the two of them relaxing into each other's arms. They fit together amazingly well, Zexion noticed. Marluxia's chin and throat formed the perfect hollow for him to rest his head in, his nose at the perfect level to rub against that raised ridge of skin, pink and sore from the attention his teeth had given it only minutes before. The other man's arms unfailingly found a way to fit around him as though they had been made to be there. One at the small of Zexion's back, the other either at the back of his neck or trailing lighty up his upper arm. Now, it held him close to the shoulder, fingernail drawing lazy patterns over his skin. Zexion braced himself. Tha meant Marluxia wanted to talk. And when Marluxia wanted to talk after sex, it was one of two sentences: "We're going again," or "Get the fuck out, I have work to do."

He felt that throat moving beneath his cheek, jaw shifting as that perfect, cruel mouth opened to frame words, and his eyes screwed shut.

"Don't leave yet."

What?

That wasn't what he was supposed to say. Confused by the break in pattern, the deviation from the script, Zexion lifted his head to meet those eyes again. The look in them was still soft from the afterglow, and there was a light in them that he couldn't identify. Marluxia's hand shifted from his arm to trail a gentle line down Zexion's nose, and the grey-haired boy fought the urge to gape. The honeymoon moment was over, had been since that laugh had rumbled free, but...Marluxia was still _touching _him, like...like a lover.

Curling his fingers around the other's chin, Marluxia pulled him up to press a soft kiss against his lips. Confusion tensed every muscle in the smaller man's body, and as he gazed at his...sex-partner, that cruel mouth curved up into a taunting grin. His thumb brushed over Zexion's lips, so gently that he barely felt it.

"What's wrong?"

Zexion couldn't articulate it, not with that mouth mocking him so subtly with its perfect little upwards curve at the corner, those eyes searching his, that thumb bending to scrape the nail over his lower lip. His tongue flicked out to taste, more of a nervous gesture than the playful one of earlier.

"I want you, Zexion."

It took a moment for those words to sink in. They made no impact by themselves, an old line by now, used countless times. It was the tone he used that sent Zexion's eyes wide and searching. Always, when Marluxia had said thoe four words, it was a growl, a seductive purr designed to smash through the last of his resolve and send a wave of white-hot need through him. This was...gentle. A statement of fact, but so softly said that it sounded like a phrase that carried the threat of offending if used wrong.

"Wha?"

"I want you." Marluxia repeated. "Not just when we're fighting or fucking, but permanently. I want to see that look in your eyes, and know that you're all mine." The hand nestled at the base of Zexion's spine flexed, nails scoring gently across already-fading welts in a purely possessive manner. "I want you. To be mine."

Shivers rippled through his body, both at the touch and at those words. Even as his brain struggled to process the meaning behind them, Marluxia was pulling him into a better angle to kiss, that mouth no longer curved but moving against his, coaxing hungrily. His tongue slipped out, pressed against Zexion's lower lip, and he opened his mouth without hesitation, his own tongue meeting it. The pink-haired man's movements were slow, sensual, his tongue stroking Zexion's in a way that made the younger man feel weak. He'd never been kissed like this before, never so thoroughly. He liked it. He was addicted already. So much so that when Marluxia broke away, a little noise of regret slipped out before he could stifle it. The older man nosed gently at his cheek, just level with his ear.

"Your answer?" It came out as a half-growl, half sigh.

"I..." Tension seeped out of Zexion, his body molding to fit with Marluxia's once more, his head dropping to bury his face in those strawberry-icecream strand of hair that fanned over the other man's shoulder. He took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of roses and lilies, and the heady aroma of lavender. "I'm yours," he murmured.

Arms tightened around him, squeezing him almost painfully tight. Zexion enjoyed the pressure, the warmth it brought making him want to snuggle closer.

"How long can you stay?" There was a hint of gentleness to that voice now, a subtle...uncertainty.

"All night. Lexaeus is on guard tonight." Smirking a little, he tensed as if to move, his head rising to see those blue eyes looking at him in such a way that made his gut twist.

"What are you-"

"Well, I'm tired. I need my sleep to be able to focus properly, you know." He rose further, only stopping when Marluxia's hand curled around his forearm. His mouth, that perfect mouth, opened to frame words that never made it out. Oh, the look in his eyes was beautiful. So hesitant, almost shy.

"Ask me to stay," Zexion murmured softly.

Oh, definitely shy. It was almost heady, knowing that a simple word from him could make this proud, vicious man crumple. He swallowed, tongue moistening dry lips as he met Zexion's scrutiny.

"Please. Stay."

Zexion smiled, reaching out a fingertip to stroke the tip of the other man's nose, revelling in the sudden power that had been dropped into his lap. He pulled completely out of the circle of those arms then, moving to stand. A flicker of something like pain appeared in Marluxia's eyes now, as he watched him. Taking a step towards the bed, Zexion looked back casually over his shoulder.

"Well, you can sleep on the floor if you want, but I'm cold and I don't want to wake up with a bad back tomorrow."

Sitting up, Marluxia blinked once, almost comically, then laughed. It was a light, carefree laugh, so different from anything Zexion had yet heard from the man's mouth. He rose, overtaking the slate-hared boy and grabbing his hand, tugging. As they reached the bed, he slipped easily beneath the covers, his arm holding the sheets aloft for Zexion to join him. The younger man did so, arms moving to circle around the cool skin of Marluxia's waist. The older man's hand took up its customary position at the small of Zexion's back, coaxing him closer until his head was resting on Marluxia's shoulder. His free hand captured the one that lay across his stomach and brought it up, lacing their fingers together. Zexion allowed his eyes to drift closed, soothed by the touch of his...his _lover's _skin.

"This is good," Marluxia murmured softly.

"Marly, shut up and go to sleep."


End file.
